Model-based diagnosis (MBD) involves model-based testing in which test cases are derived in whole or in part from a model that describes some, usually functional, aspects of the system under test. The model is usually an abstract, partial representation of the system under test-desired behavior. The test cases derived from this model are functional tests on the same level of abstraction as the model.
Model-based diagnosis is diagnostic and system-directed. Particularly, it starts with the observed misbehavior and works back toward the underlying components that may be broken.
Model-based diagnosis may be employed in a variety of arenas, including detecting faulty system behavior, identifying faulty components, repairing of the system, and reconfiguring of the system. Other areas to which MBD may be applied, include debugging cognitive models, designing experiments to build improved models of gene pathways, troubleshooting power grids, troubleshooting manufacturing lines, identifying faults in spacecraft, airplanes, and debugging programs, among other uses.
However, an issue related to the diagnosis of systems using MBD as well as other testing approaches, such as “ad hoc” hand-coded rules, machine learning of patterns, D-algorithm searching, and analytical redundancy relationships, among others, concerns digital circuits that may contain intentional or unintentional cycles in its combinational logic. Particularly, such circuits often produce instant contradictions when analyzed at the logical gate level.
Therefore, the present application addresses the challenge of reasoning and diagnosing such digital circuits, as these intentional or unintentional cycles can lead to oscillatory behavior or convert what seems at first to be a combinational circuit into to a sequential one.